Mr. and Mrs. Cake
Didier Colfs (French) Grégory Praet (French, S04E16) Philippe Résimont (French, S05E13) Bernhard Volger (German) Luca Bottale (Italian) Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese) Han Shin (Korean) Łukasz Lewandowski (Polish) Leszek Zduń (Polish, S1E22) Florian Silaghi (Romanian) Joakim Jennefors (Swedish) Pep Orra (European Spanish) Carlo Vásquez (Latin American Spanish) Yaroslav Chornenkyi (Ukrainian, seasons 1-4) Oles Gimbarzhevskyi (Ukrainian, season 5)}} Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake (née Chiffon Swirl) are two Earth ponies who are the owners of Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie's employers and landlords, as they rent the loft above the shop to her. In the season two episode Baby Cakes, they become parents to twin foals Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Mrs. Cake is called Mrs. Dazzle Cake and Mrs. Pink in some different merchandise. Development and design The Cakes were among the first ponies on the show to have their own individual designs, but since then they've been used for a few other ponies. Mr. Cake has a protruding lower jaw or underbite, and a ganglier appearance which is very distinctive from the average male pony's design template. Mrs. Cake has a shorter and rounder design, to contrast against her tall lanky husband, and make her look more mature. They both have very distinctive manes and wear unique accessories, and though they were previously unique in their body designs, they have since been used for "Morton Saltworthy", "Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos", S04E17 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5, S04E21 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #2, and M2 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, and for Cookie Crumbles, Big Wig, "Maybelline", "Lemon Chiffon", "Nurse Sweetheart", Torch Song, S04E17 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Biddy Broomtail", "Chock-full Carafe", "Trowel Hooffield", S06E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, "Aqua Burst", S07E10 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, and sometimes Screwy. Depiction in the series The couple frequently perform catering services in Ponyville, specializing in sweets and baked goods. Pinkie Pie works for them in their shop, and the Cakes show a good amount of patience for the party-loving pony, especially when she eats their merchandise or uses their shop floor as a party location. Faust has stated that they love her as a daughter. Mrs. Cup Cake has a particularly motherly affection, referring to others and even Princess Celestia herself, albeit not deliberately, as "dearie". As seen in the first episode, Sweet Apple Acres also caters food for events, in this case the Summer Sun Celebration, meaning the Cakes are not without competition in Ponyville. In A Bird in the Hoof, at five minutes and nine seconds in, Mrs. Cake's gasp is a reused sound of Pinkie's gasp in reaction to Twilight Sparkle's appearance in Ponyville in Friendship is Magic, part 1. The same gasp effect was also used in Bridle Gossip. Season one The Cakes first appear in Applebuck Season, allowing Pinkie Pie to run Sugarcube Corner while they're away. The Cakes make a brief appearance in Swarm of the Century, where they prepare many cakes and sweets for Princess Celestia's visit to Ponyville. In A Bird in the Hoof, the Cakes wait on Princess Celestia at the party thrown for her. They both treat the Princess with warmth and hospitality during the brunch, desperately making sure she feels comfortable; as well as constantly refilling her tea cup. Eventually, Celestia jokingly pretends to take a sip from her cup, making them overfill it. Mrs. Cake briefly appears without her husband in Party of One, where she secretly gives Twilight a wrapped package that's later revealed to be Pinkie Pie's birthday cake. Season two Mrs. Cake gives Twilight cupcakes that she ordered for a picnic in Lesson Zero. In Luna Eclipsed, the Cakes are dressed as Raggedy Ann & Andy during the Nightmare Night festival. The Cakes give Spike a sapphire cupcake for his birthday in Secret of My Excess. In Baby Cakes, the Cakes become parents to twin toddlers, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. When Applejack asks how Pound Cake is a Pegasus and Pumpkin Cake is a unicorn, Mr. Cake explains that he and his wife have distant Pegasus and unicorn relatives. Later in the episode, the Cakes hire Pinkie Pie to foalsit the twins while they are away on business. At first, Pinkie has a lot of trouble looking after the rambunctious twins, but at the end of the episode, the Cakes remark that Pinkie has done a great job and are amazed by her effort. The Cakes wait in line to buy some of the Apple family's famous apple cider during the first day of cider season in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. In Hearts and Hooves Day, Mrs. Cake uncomfortably watches Big McIntosh and Cheerilee share a milkshake at Sugarcube Corner. She tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders that she's "all for romance, but this has been going on for hours." In It's About Time, Mrs. Cake fills a water tower with a hose to "disaster-proof" Ponyville under Twilight's orders. The Cakes appear in one of the Foal Free Press gossip columns in Ponyville Confidential; a snapshot is shown of them holding their foals with the headline "Pound and Pumpkin Cake, Trip to the Store Ends in Tears". The couple are shocked by another column that claims the Cakes are breaking up. In MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Pinkie and her friends deliver the Cakes' "Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness" creation to the National Dessert Competition in Canterlot. Mr. Cake says that the cake took months of planning and testing. Season three In Magic Duel, Trixie, after gaining power in Ponyville, harshly orders Mr. and Mrs. Cake to bring in her makeshift throne made out of sweets (which one of their foals, Pumpkin Cake is sitting on). Season four Mr. and Mrs. Cake make an appearance in Pinkie Pride with their foals Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, and sing in Pinkie the Party Planner. They make a brief appearance in the crowd at the beginning of Simple Ways, and with their foals during the The Ponytones' visit in Sugarcube Corner in Filli Vanilli. In It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, the couple ask Fluttershy about the Breezies, and she tells them what they do, and why and how they travel through Ponyville. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, the Cakes check out the play Sweetie Belle made for her and her friends. In Inspiration Manifestation, they are seen setting up and disassembling their stand for the Foal and Filly Fair. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, the Cakes appear along with various other ponies to witness the newly formed Castle of Friendship. Season five The Cakes appear in Slice of Life along with their foals delivering a cake to Cranky Doodle Donkey's and Matilda's wedding, but they end up getting picked up by DJ Pon-3's portable DJ station and take a ride all the way to town hall with the cake intact. In Party Pooped, Mrs. Cake serves traditional Yakyakistan cake to Prince Rutherford, but she inadvertently incurs his wrath by putting in too much vanilla extract. The Cakes appear in Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? when Princess Luna places everyone in Ponyville in a shared dream. In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, the Cakes receive a cake order from Shining Armor and Princess Cadance to celebrate their news of having a baby. When Pinkie hears of the news, Mrs. Cake instructs Pinkie to keep it a secret. Mr. Cake also asks Pinkie to deliver some cakes to ponies around Ponyville. The Cakes also host a foal shower for Shining and Cadance at Sugarcube Corner. The Cakes appear in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Friends are Always There for You. Season six In On Your Marks, Mrs. Cake briefly appears when the Cutie Mark Crusaders are talking to Pound and Pumpkin Cake. In No Second Prances, Pinkie Pie attempts to set up a friendship between Mrs. Cake and Starlight Glimmer, but fails after Starlight magically makes a cake drop on her head. Mr. and Mrs Cake also appear with their foals in A Hearth's Warming Tail during Twilight's castle party. In Applejack's "Day" Off, Mr. and Mrs. Cake appear at the Ponyville Day Spa getting massages. In 28 Pranks Later, Rainbow Dash pranks Mr. Cake by placing a brick in his hay burger. Mr. and Mrs. Cake also buy Filly Guide cookies from the Cutie Mark Crusaders and pretend to be zom-ponies as part of a revenge prank against Rainbow Dash. In Where the Apple Lies, Mrs. Cake is seen in the flashback buying some groceries from Filthy Rich's store. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Fame and Misfortune, and A Health of Information, the Cake couple appears in the group photo from the show's opening on Twilight's mirror. In The Perfect Pear, Mrs. Cake reveals to Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big McIntosh that she used to be close friends with their mother Pear Butter, who helped her earn her cutie mark, and that before she married Carrot Cake, her name was Chiffon Swirl. It is also revealed that she served as a witness to Pear Butter and Bright Mac's private wedding. Season eight The Cakes appear in the same group photo on Twilight's mirror again in School Daze - Part 2. In The Parent Map, Mrs. Cake briefly appears walking outside the Castle of Friendship. In The Break Up Break Down, Mrs. Cake gives Sugar Belle a tour around Ponyville, as to get her prepared for her new part-time apprenticeship. In Marks for Effort, Cozy Glow gives Mrs. Cake color-coded sprinkle shakers so she can choose whatever sprinkle color she pleases instead of using every color at once. However, she uses all of the shakers to decorate one of her cakes. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In the alternate world Twilight Sparkle visits in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the human Mr. and Mrs. Cake run another version of Sugarcube Corner. Mrs. Cake serves Twilight some cocoa, and is mystified when she asks for "extra oats". The human Mr. Cake does not speak. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Mrs. Cake has a non-speaking cameo behind the counter at the Sweet Shoppe. [[Rainbow Rocks animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] The human version of Mrs. Cake appears in Music to My Ears, asking DJ Pon-3 what she would like from Sugarcube Corner. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake appear at the Friendship Festival during We Got This Together. Depiction in the comics In IDW's comic series, Mr. and Mrs. Cake appear on page 2 when Nightmare Rarity reveals herself, on page 11 fighting the Nightmare Forces, on pages 6-8 getting foal-sitting help from Big McIntosh, on the Jetpack Comics cover with their foals, and on page 8 in forced servitude to the book villains. Mrs. Cake appears alone on page 11 under Cassie the kelpie's hypnotic spell. In the - story arc Ponyville Days, Mr. and Mrs. Cake side with Filthy Rich when Ponyville becomes split over who the true town founder is. In , Mr. and Mrs. Cake take part in the Crystal Empire battle against the umbrum. On page 7, they argue while under the effects of the Drearies. In , Mrs. Cake appears on pages 5 and 17. In , both Mr. and Mrs. Cake appear on page 14. In the mini-comic For the Pony Who Has Everything, Mrs. Cake appears on page 3 offering cake to Princess Celestia. In , Mrs. Cake appears alone on the Source-exclusive cover watching Pinkie and Ponyacci. In , Mr. and Mrs. Cake appear on page 1 as Pinkie Pie prepares for the dessert competition. Mr. Cake appears alone on the Hastings-exclusive Father's Day cover with Pound and Pumpkin Cake. Mr. and Mrs. Cake appear on page 2 in line for Apple Con 45, on page 12 as members of Mayor Mare's Ponyville business council, on page 4 at Sugarcube Corner, and on cover A with Pumpkin Cake. In , Mrs. Cake appears on page 15. Other depictions Chapter books Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cake appear in the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. They first appear in chapter 2, "A Foal House", and later appear in chapter 13, "PFF to the Rescue". In Ponyville Mysteries: The Tail of the Timberwolf, Mr. and Mrs. Cake appear in chapter 7 following a timberwolf attack on Sugarcube Corner. Mr. Cake also appears in Ponyville Mysteries: Cursed Crusaders. Illustrated picture books The Cakes appear as baking competition judges in Pinkie Pie: Big Baking Bonanza! My Little Pony mobile game description The co-owner of Ponyville’s bakery and confectionery Sugarcube Corner, Mr. Cake is married to Mrs. Cup Cake. The co-owner of Ponyville’s bakery and confectionery, Sugarcube Corner, Mrs. Cake is married to Mr. Carrot Cake. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''THE CAKE FAMILY are the proud owners of Sugarcube Corner, Ponyville's most delicious bakery. The store is run by the kindly MR. CARROT CAKE and his wife, MRS. CUP CAKE, who make the tastiest sweets for every occasion. Pinkie Pie loves working in the bakery and often watches over the Cakes' twin foals, POUND CAKE and PUMPKIN CAKE.'' Volume II guidebook ''THE CAKE FAMILY owns Sugarcube Corner, where they make the most delicious baked goods in Ponyville. CARROT CAKE and his dear wife, CUP CAKE, are hard-working business owners who delight in making treats for all types of events. That is, when they're not chasing their twin foals, POUND CAKE and PUMPKIN CAKE.'' Merchandise A brushable toy of Mrs. Cup Cake, under the trademarked name Mrs. Dazzle Cake, is bundled with a brushable toy of Twirly Treats in the Princess Celebration Bakery toy set, part of the Crystal Princess Celebration toy line. Miniature collectibles of Mrs. Dazzle Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake are included with Nurse Redheart, Pinkie Pie, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake in a deluxe miniature collection called "Cake Family Babysitting Fun". Mr. Carrot Cake is also included in the ninth wave of mystery packs, with a collector card which states he "loves baking for his friends and family!" Mrs. Dazzle Cake's miniature was leaked on March 2013, and it has been shown in Discovery Channel Magazine. Mr. Carrot Cake and Nurse Redheart's miniatures were also leaked, on May 2013. A pony looking very similar to Mrs. Dazzle Cake named Sweetie Blue is included in the first and twelfth mystery pack mini-figure toy and collector card waves, the first of which was released in 2010, and the Toys "R" Us exclusive Friendship Celebration Collection mini-figure toy set; a brushable prototype of Sweetie Blue has also been leaked. A very dissimilar-looking pony named Cupcake in the US and Sugarcup in Europe is included in the third Playful Ponies brushable toy wave. The Cakes share a trading card, number #20 of #84. On at least the DVD Season Two Disc 3, closed captions for the episode A Friend in Deed display "Mrs. Pink" in place of "Mrs. Cake". Appearances Mr. Cake | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Mrs. Cake | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} From Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 to School Daze - Part 2, they were added to the intro near the end group shot. Gallery See also * * * References de:Mr. und Mrs. Cake es:Sr. y Sra. Cake gl:Senhor e Senhora Cake it:I signori Cake pl:Pan i Pani Cake ru:Мистер и Миссис Пирожок sv:Herr och Fru Cake Category:Parents Category:Bakers Category:Supporting characters Category:Featured articles